


Nooners

by themonokumafiles



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, REALLY BADLY, high school non despair au, i wrote this in u.s. history class my teacher would be ashamed if she knew, in which ishimaru needs to learn slang, with a special guest appearance by gundam tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonokumafiles/pseuds/themonokumafiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chihiro's birthday. Ishimaru goes in to ask his manager if he can take a half day off of work on Saturday with Mondo. As it turns out, communication is always key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooners

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an episode of parks and rec i watched last night. bless you leslie knope

“So you just need to go in and get tomorrow afternoon off from work?” Mondo asks as he and Ishimaru push through the door of the pet store, the site of the prefect’s after-school job.

“Correct!” his boyfriend replies. He’s scanning the store for employees, but the counter is empty. “Looks like not many people are on shift at this hour. We’ll have to check in the back room for the manager.”

The reason Ishimaru needs tomorrow afternoon off is simple; tomorrow, Saturday the 14th of March, is Chihiro Fujisaki’s birthday. Most of the members of their Hope’s Peak class, as well as one or two from the class above them, are planning a surprise party for him at the park, which is supposed to last the whole afternoon. Most people would just get the entire day off from work, but this is Ishimaru; he seems hell-bent on working as much as possible (to Mondo’s chagrin and confusion).

“Let’s check in the back,” the prefect decides, pushing open the break room door.

In the other room is a boy Mondo vaguely recognizes from school. He definitely couldn’t forget someone who paints a scar over his eye every day and hides hamsters in his scarf, both of which he knows this guy does, but the kid’s name is slipping his mind all the same.

“Hello, Tanaka!" shouts Ishimaru.

Gundam-that's his name, Mondo knew it began with a G-raises one hand, preoccupied with some kind of food in a brown bag on his lap. "Greetings, moral one!" he shouts right back, and goddamn if his indoor voice isn't worse than Ishimaru's. They were probably made to work together. "As well as the colleague you have with you, although the name of this mortal remains unknown to the great Gundam Tanaka! No doubt through the use of some dark spell with which to shield the user from godly eyes."

All this he says without looking up. Mondo has no idea what he's even saying.

“Tanaka, I have a favor to ask of you,” Ishimaru says, still a little too loudly for the small room. “I must request a half day off tomorrow afternoon. My boyfriend and I are going on a secret mission!” He grabs Mondo’s wrist and pulls the biker up beside him, and 1) Mondo still can’t get over it when the prefect calls him his boyfriend, and 2) did he really just call picking up the birthday cake from the bakery a secret mission, that’s adorable and dorky as hell at the same time-

The boy looks up from whatever he’s eating when Ishimaru says that, mouth slightly open. He glares at both of the other boys for several seconds, seemingly confused. When he finally speaks again, he even drops his formal speaking manner for a second.

“You’re asking me for permission….to take a nooner?”

Ishimaru beams and says, “Yes!” at the exact moment that Mondo springs forward and shouts, “No!”

Ishimaru stares at Mondo, smile frozen on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

It dawns on the biker that his boyfriend has _absolutely no idea what a nooner is, oh my god-_.

“We’re just-uh-we’ve got to...do something tomorrow, that's all," he says, aware that his explanation is vague as fuck, but also aware that Tanaka is in the same classes as them, and they can’t risk him spilling the beans to Chihiro ahead of time.

Tanaka stares at them. His head turns slowly from the embarrassed flush on Mondo’s face to Ishimaru’s uncomprehending grin.

Finally he nods slowly and seems to regain himself. “Very well. Enjoy your half day off, mortal.” With that, the boy lifts his sandwich and takes a bite, already not paying them attention.

“Thank you, Tanaka!” Ishimaru says enthusiastically. “We shall very much enjoy our nooner!”

Gundam chokes on his lunch.

When he finishes a fit of erratic coughing, he looks up, points a bandaged finger at Mondo, and says, “Will you please explain this concept to the moral one?"

“Explain what?” asks the prefect. Mondo doesn’t think he can speak without laughing, so he just nods silently, claps one hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder, and steers him out of the room. “Explain _what?_ _"_

He looks back over his shoulder as the door swings shut and sees Tanaka hunched over the table, shaking with what he can only assume is uncontrolled laughter.


End file.
